


beaks

by junmyeonssi



Series: exo drabbles [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birds, Character Death, Crack, M/M, Unrequited Love, but chanyeol thinks his love was returned so like???, does this need to have death tagged, idk - Freeform, pls pls pls give me a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: chanyeol loves sehun so much. he thinks sehun returns his love until....





	beaks

**Author's Note:**

> this should've been dedicated to the people who encouraged me to write it but...

chanyeol used to be a nit. he hatched after two days and quickly became an adult louse. 

now, lice normally drink blood but chanyeol is a picky eater and refused blood. chanyeols host was a huge hawk named sehun. chanyeol thinks sehun is a very gracious host for letting him live off of his feathers and tiny skin scales. chanyeol also thinks sehun is rather handsome but sehun doesn't need to know that. 

despite the knowledge that other lice live on sehun, chanyeol likes to pretend that he's the only louse allowed to live on the hawk. he's seen that other lice have left sehun (chanyeol totally didn't have anything to do with that...) and the some have been forcefully removed by sehun. although sehun can't even see chanyeol, chanyeol wonders if sehun likes him. 

then, one day, on chanyeol's second birthday, sehun turned his head and his beak was pointed right at chanyeol. chanyeol gasped, could sehun _see_ him? and slowly, sehun moved towards chanyeol. chanyeol was extremely excited, thinking that sehun liked him. of course, reality returned and sehun used his beak to knock chanyeol off. chanyeol's last thought was, _'is sehun kissing me?'_ chanyeol spent his final days clutching a feather that he took from sehun, while thinking about sehun 'kissing him. chanyeol died as a happy little louse. 

**Author's Note:**

> get yourself a guy who educates himself about things through writing crackfics   
don't ask about the title


End file.
